Dark light
by XxxForeverfallenangelXxx
Summary: when humanity quivers infront of hells angels, who will save us? who will free us? FEM ENGLAND


Heyy if you don't know me, mah name is foreverfallenangel, and I'm writing my second story! Yay me!

p.s I really do not own hetalia, because England would be the king….

Chapter one: Welcome to the academy.

Rain. Another of one the weathers that haunt Britain. We never welcome it, yet it comes still every day since the last ruler died two hundred years ago. Then England was happy. Sure we argued with wales and Scotland a lot and perhaps went to war with north and southern Ireland a bit but still peaceful. Nothing like now.

Monsters roam the streets, feeding on any unsuspecting human that survived the disaster. When our king died so did our peace. And hells gates opened. But what can we do? We are not fast like vampires, strong like werewolves or exceedingly beautiful like veela. But we are human, one of our greatest faults and advantages. We will not bow.

GAP OF PRUSSIAS AWSOMENESS!

Areignia (England) pov

Light

I sit alone in the darkest corner of east London while people rush about the streets to get home before daybreak. I've never really had a home to go home to. Just the little street corner of which I lie on. I shivered as I pulled my ragged green cadet jacket over me and sighed at the small amount of heat that fled to my frozen heart. But it really would not help. Rain fell like daggers into my frozen skin and seeping into my only source of pride and warmth. I looked up to the bleak sky and just begged it to stop raining. Clouds looked impassively at me. Please, pretty please, I begged the cloud. Surprisingly it gave no answer. I slammed my face into my hand. Sixteen winters and I've officially gone mad.

I sighed and looked into the rushing population to the side. Seriously these people need to calm down a little. There hadn't been an attack in three weeks! That was a massive amount of time for these attacks. I sighed once more and mused as I stared into the crowd. i frowned as I saw a small flicker of black movement and a flash of the smell of cherry blossoms. Shit. Fuck. Damn. They were here. I froze against my jacket and instantly stood up, ignoring the groan of my shivering legs and arms. I had to get away. Run. Hide as I did all those years. Never did I ever fight back, my poor baby brothers….. I shook my head and turned around in the deeper corner of my space, whilst putting on my green jacket. I failed to notice honey coloured eyes as they burned a hole in my back.

In the deepest corner of the side of the road was a dumpster, which was unused but still stank of manure and death. Perfect place to hide from the top predators on the earth. I smiled at my home which had protected me all these years, as well as others but there gone now. Far away….

Dark

"Well now this is where the little pup has been hiding!" I heard a voice like bells chirp. I spun around and stared at the inhuman in front of me. Damn a veela I thought as I meet her gaze. She was beautiful like all the others. Waist long platinum hair with exquisite blues eyes which enraptured any human. Well apart from me but let's carrying on with escaping. She pouted as I backed away from her.

"Please don't run girly, I want to play and you would be the best dress up doll, once you have cleaned up of course" she chimed whilst shrivelling up her perfect nose in disgust. I hissed at her but stay silent after, my eyes wide looking for any escape. I looked at the loaming buildings that surrounding us to see a frightened face who froze when I made eye contact. The veela looked up bored and smirked when she saw the human in the window.

"No don't look in her" I tried to warn but it was too late. The human was taken and she raised one finger and beckoned him/her ( I couldn't really see) to walk out of the window. Falling falling crunch and splash of the freshly spilt blood. I looked away from the mangled body of the human. The veela stared at the corpse and almost drooled at the sight before snapping back her attention at me.

"Sorry darling for that" pause "anyway I'm afraid I have to kill you honey" she said whilst looking truly sad. She walked up to me slowly like the old fashion models used too and I backed away till my back hit the wall. She drew what looked like a kunai knife from her side. She drew nearer till I could feel her honey scented breath on my skin and raised the knife to my neck.

"It's too bad; you were always such an interesting experiment. You would have made such a good servant..." she droned on, "but no matter you must be destroyed now." She said as she raised her knife in the air, poised for my heart. She then froze as a shadow appeared from behind her

SECOUND GAP OF PRUSSIAN AWSOENESS

"Well it looks like a hero has come in time." The shadow proclaimed softly as he redrew whatever plunged into her back. She collapsed in to dust on the floor by my bare feet. I stared I shock at the shadow.

"w-who are you?" I stuttered at my saviour. As weird as it seems, it looked as if the shadow smirked at me.

"Well I'm the hero! You may know me by my code name America; I'm from the dark light academy." It said. I cocked my head in confusion at the shadow. The shadow seemed to blink the gasp as it pressed a button on his wrist, and a boy, no younger than her, appeared. I blinked at his appearance as he scanned me with one of his watches. He had ruffled brown hair with bright sea blue eyes with strong cheek bones and jaw. He was quite tall and extremely handsome. Gorgeous I thought as I looked down.

"What is you name" he asked as I snapped my head back up.

"Well some people used to call me Areignia…" I spoke softly.

"well Areignia, it seems like you have quite a lot of potential magic powers and strength hidden within you" he stated with a carefree attitude as if he was just speaking about the weather, or just rain really. I gaped at him. Me magic! Preposterous!

He smirked and then suddenly took my arm and before I could protest, whisked me away like the girl who stole those red boots.

Hope

I gasped as time started moving again and I felt my knees fall onto gravel.

"Well you must have some form of magic because you would have been ripped apart violently if you were ordinary" he happily stated once again from beside me. I looked up and scowled at him but remained silent. I clambered to my feet and gaped (again) at the huge mansion in front of us.

"Areignia welcome to the academy of dark light!" America exclaimed before randomly eating a hamburger that appeared out of nowhere. I wasn't looking at the mansion really; I was looking at the sun which greeted me for the first time in sixteen years. Heat flooded to my bones and I felt … alive.

I felt strong.

A/N: hey peeps! Well how did you enjoy that chapter? I know it was probably terrible and boring but I will get to the more exciting parts soon (nods). Well please review and tell me your views! BYE peeps!

FFA signing off

Also eat ice cream and cookies, there good for you!

FFA signing off once more.


End file.
